120615-Wrong Foot
cascadingCourtier CC began trolling teasingAsperity TA at 18:11 -- CC: Wasp's up? TA: oh great it's you..... TA: what.... do you want..... CC: To say hi CC: Try again for being amicable TA: do you have to..... TA: what if i told you that's not something i wanted....?..... CC: Yeah, I understand CC: We got off on the wrong foot CC: But I mean, we are a team now, aren't we? CC: I don't have to, but I want to at least make a second attempt at working up some kind of rapport with you TA: good luck......... TA: you can try if you want..... CC: Is that sincere? TA: not really no..... TA: why would i be.... sincere..... CC: There's no reason for you to TA: exactly..... CC: Which is why I'm here CC: To entice you into it somehow TA: did you.... want this.... kind of treatment..... TA: being nice?..... TA: being sincere?..... TA: i don't really have a.... reason to, now do i......... CC: Obviously you'd have a lingering dislike CC: I wasp prepared to wade through it CC: For the sake of good relations CC: And teamwork CC: And general niceness TA: hehe..... TA: how about we move on and just forget that..... TA: because..... TA: wow..... TA: not happening..... CC: Yeah, I fugured that from the get go TA: especially not because you asked..... CC: figured, rather TA: haha.... fugured..... CC: Ecuse my mispellings please, I am a frog currently CC: Excuse TA: oh gross..... CC: Gross indeed TA: who told.... me that i.... feel.... like someone told.... me that..... CC: Eribus maybe? TA: maybe......... CC: But yeah, the planet I'm on is cursed TA: sucks to suck..... CC: My whole team wasp turned into thise putrid things CC: these TA: being a frog really sucks.... i guess..... TA: at.... least.... you....'re.... doing something..... CC: Exceedingly so TA: i'm stuck in the archives still..... CC: I'm hiding out in a fairy village, hoping the army that attacked us isn't tracking us TA: what..... CC: I'd much rather be in the archives TA: it's boring..... CC: It can be, yeah TA: i can literally only sit here, be.... trolled by whatever assholes are online...., and eat cookies..... TA: they won't.... let me near the books..... CC: There's not much to do, but I can appreciate the peace CC: Maybe it's because I'm dead there TA: wait what......... CC: The whole reason that I'm there CC: I died CC: My dreamself did TA: well..... TA: that's..... TA: different..... CC: And Libby pulled my ghost out of the void CC: Before I started having horror terror nightmares TA: okay..... TA: moving on..... CC: Shits weird TA: so i.... keep hearing......... CC: Hehe, do you even know how weird? TA: eribus has told me a lot..... TA: so did aaisha..... TA: more than.... i wanted to know actually..... CC: So you got a full rundown the currant events? TA: for the most part..... CC: Evil gods, Outer Gods, us becoming gods, etc? TA: yeah.... no..... CC: Sounds like you haven't been told as much as you need to be TA: i haven't asked..... TA: so they.... haven't told..... TA: i'll ask when it becomes more relevant i guess..... CC: It is constantly relevant, actually TA: they.... don....'t.... even know if i'm a.... player or.... not..... TA: they're.... just sticking me.... on aaisha's team..... CC: Player or no, it's vital info to survive CC: Knowing the threats that are out here CC: Would you like that I explain? TA: well..... TA: what else did you want......... CC: No explanation then? TA: to what..... CC: Ah well CC: I asked if you'd wanted me to explain the goings on TA: the answer is.... no..... TA: i'll get the.... explanation later..... CC: Clearly CC: Aside from that, I've got nothing else to say to you TA: oh good......... TA: i.... was hoping to be spared from any more talk.... with you..... TA: wow..... CC: Yeah, yeah, I know you don't like me TA: i.... don't like much.... of anyone..... TA: so don....'t feel special..... CC: I'm no fan of yours either, but typically productivity beats pettiness for me TA: i'm not being petty..... TA: you grate on my nerves..... CC: Not calling you petty CC: I apologize if it seemed that way TA: then again..... TA: everyone does..... TA: there.... it.... is..... TA: don't apologize..... CC: Okay? TA: good..... CC: Why not? TA: it's annoying..... CC: ...that's true CC: It's annoying on both sides, honestly CC: Not to you in particular in this instance CC: But yeah TA: i.... haven't apologized for anything..... TA: nor will i..... CC: better than apologizing too damn much to people who don't deserve it TA: good thing i.... don....'t apologize......... CC: Certainly a way to live TA: better than.... bowing and scraping to.... people who are beneath me......... CC: ...agreed CC: It ain't worth the stress to even deal with them directly TA: true..... CC: Huh CC: Well anyway TA: anyway?..... CC: Pretty sure I'm still grating on you CC: Also, I've got things to tend to TA: less.... so now..... CC: Oh? TA: you interest me..... TA: in a way......... TA: mostly your agreeing.... with me..... CC: Yeah, some info I've comb across lately as well as a few attitudes has me fed up with playing nice all the time TA: it's not worth it......... TA: which is why i.... don't..... CC: Rightfully so TA: display your dominance.... over.... the lower castes......... TA: don't take.... anyone's.... shit..... CC: The lower castes? TA: yes..... CC: The caste system doesn't mean shit here CC: Power exists outside of blood here CC: We have aliens and gods CC: and the ability to becomb gods TA: i'll believe that when serios doesn't try shit.... with me anymore..... CC: Pretty sure it wasp Libby who put him up to that TA: it was......... CC: she's got power over him TA: but he.... didn't have to do it..... CC: Didn't have to, but he did CC: For her TA: because he's quadrant whipped...... CC: Probably, yeah CC: Had a meltdown when he learned she's no better than the rest of us TA: what..... TA: really......... TA: i would've enjoyed.... that..... CC: I wasp busy with a minor epiphany of my own, but somewhere I already knew it to be true CC: It's not important anyhow TA: dare.... i.... even ask what your epiphany.... was..... CC: That heroics are bullshit. Faltering is for the weak. Power is what makes progress. TA: i could have told.... you that..... CC: I could have told myself that, I just didn't want to embrace the "darkside" TA: "darkside?"..... TA: you mean common sense?..... CC: Hehehe, yeah that TA: so you....'re telling me that you.... have no common sense..... TA: why am.... i not.... surprised..... CC: I wasp naive TA: clearly..... CC: Besides, if common sense were common, everyone would have it CC: I'm better of than most TA: yeaaaaaah..... TA: no..... CC: You don't even know what this game is or why we're here TA: i was brought.... here against my will......... TA: not entirely my fault..... CC: Well, you're better off here than there CC: Well, actually maybe not CC: Meteor death is faster than however you may end up here CC: The troll that owned that hive they found you in is currently being eaten alive TA: they must've sucked.... then..... TA: did.... you expect me to be sympathetic?..... CC: Pfft, no CC: Just warning of some dangers that are here TA: i've heard about them..... TA: eribus.... and.... aaisha are informative..... TA: except when.... aaisha is.... being a bitch about.... quadrants......... CC: She's not CC: Shipping is the new fad, apparently TA: shipping is stupid and none of their business......... CC: No one cares CC: I felt the same TA: aaisha cares..... TA: for some stupid reason..... CC: Doesn't stop certain parties form doing it CC: Aaisha's hardly the worst of them TA: rest easy on.... the fact that i'm not going to ship..... TA: why would you play.... with people's lives like.... that......... CC: Because they have the power to CC: And it's entertainment TA: ugh..... TA: that's stupid......... TA: there is better entertainment than shipping..... CC: Probably exhausted everything else there is to do CC: Even a future version of myself started doing it TA: then they're not creative enough..... TA: what..... CC: I have power over time, my future godself came by to visit, he clearly had too much time on his hands. No pun intended. TA: ...... TA: wow..... CC: Yeah, toying with someone else's quads seems to be a recurring theme CC: You heard of Scarlet, right? TA: maybe?..... CC: A god TA: oh..... CC: Likes to mind control and ship TA: okay..... TA: oh great..... TA: just what.... i wanted..... CC: Hehe, you will if she gets to you TA: ew..... CC: Yeah, I fell into her trap once, not fun TA: mind control usually isn't..... CC: Definitely not, it's why I normally forsake my psionics TA: oh woah......... TA: you.... have psionics no way..... CC: Yep CC: I hijack minds and senses TA: that's interesting......... TA: less interesting now..... CC: Why I normally forsake them TA: good..... TA: i mean..... TA: unless you're using.... it to.... get ahead..... CC: Why I said normally CC: I only use it on enemies TA: oh that's no fun......... CC: Well everyone would be an enemy if I used it on my friends TA: everyone isn't an enemy......... TA: but you.... can't trust everyone......... CC: I know that very well TA: oh.... good so.... you're.... not completely stupid..... CC: Glad to have proved myself, your turn TA: how in the name.... of the empress would you.... like.... me to do that..... CC: So you have no proof that you're not completely stupid? TA: i don't have to prove myself to you......... CC: Heh, good answer TA: you.... bet your cobalt.... ass it.... is..... CC: You're not a bad troll, it'll be interesting working with you TA: i'm a.... horrible.... troll excuse you..... CC: Pftt, yeah okay CC: How wasp alternia for you? CC: Not asking your life story, just don't actually know you at all TA: i beat the shit out of trolls and stole from them..... TA: what else would you.... like to know..... CC: Wow CC: Pfft, spoken like a true troll TA: they deserved it..... CC: I'm sure TA: clowns the lot of them..... CC: At least it wasp sanctioned when I did it CC: Flarp CC: And being a merchant TA: did you ever talk.... to the.... clowns..... TA: did.... you..... CC: A few CC: Mostly avoided them CC: Bad for business TA: well yeah..... CC: There were a few that I could shake hands with, but as a whole, not my favorite people TA: they.... are the legit worst..... TA: and i hated them..... CC: I'd fight with a violet blood before I willingly deal any troll in facepaint CC: deal with, that is TA: true......... TA: wiser words never spoken..... CC: Lucky for us, I don't think any clowns came with us TA: since i....'m the.... only purpleblood and i....'m not.... a clown, we.... lucked out......... TA: and aaisha and i agreed that that.... religion is gonna never.... happen again..... CC: That's honestly great to hear TA: the only common.... ground between.... us..... CC: Heh, first good news I've gotten in a while TA: good..... CC: So you both get along? CC: You and Aaisha? TA: debatable..... CC: Seeing as most bother you, that actually sounds like an affirmative TA: she.... decided to bother eribus......... TA: about being in a quadrant with me..... TA: which made me angry to say.... the.... least..... CC: Well, you could ask her to cut it out CC: I'm sure she'd listen TA: i did..... TA: pfft..... TA: do you know what she did instead?..... TA: continued doing.... the.... thing i told.... her not to do..... CC: Hehe, she can also be wiley at times TA: she's.... a bitch..... CC: She's my matesprit. TA: oh.... really..... TA: don't care..... TA: i'll say what i want..... CC: I already know there's no point fighting you on that. Unapologetic or no, mouthing off to the wrong people is dangerous. CC: I'm sure Eribus told you that's how he lost his arms TA: yes..... TA: but mouthing off to.... you doesn't scare me..... TA: what are you.... going to do..... TA: ribbit me to death....?..... CC: You won't be goading me CC: Though I'll have you know I'm a poison frog TA: cool?..... TA: don....'t care..... CC: If it's a fight you want, you could always have me woken up CC: I'm probably a few rooms over from you TA: i don....'t.... want to fight a measly cobalt......... TA: i have better things to do with my.... time..... CC: Don't get all high and mitey just because you didn't get slapped with face paint as a grub TA: mm..... TA: i see..... TA: you think that.... i'm SAD that i'm not a clown?..... TA: well..... CC: Obviously not TA: have i got news for you!..... CC: I wouldn't wish the face paint fate on anyone TA: here.... i thought.... you.... were actually smart....!..... TA: guess i was wrong..... CC: ...? TA: really want to watch.... were you....'re stepping there cobalt..... TA: you're.... about to cross.... a line..... CC: Didn't mean to hurt your feelings, purple. TA: oh no..... TA: my feelings aren't.... hurt......... CC: Cool CC: Good to know TA: keep going though......... TA: i'd love to see if you could.... actually do.... it..... CC: As entertaining as that would be, I'm pretty sure most things would more entertainment CC: So I'll pass TA: how rude..... TA: and here i thought i was.... going to get to knock you flat on your ass..... CC: And here I thought I just told you that I'm not far if you really wanted to fight TA: did.... i mean.... right this.... second?..... TA: no..... CC: Your feelings, I'm not concerned about CC: When hardly matters to me CC: You're an alright troll, but we already established neither of us are taking shit TA: i don....'t believe i care what you think.... about me..... TA: but you will be.... knocked flat on your ass.... at my earliest.... convenience..... CC: I hope it's conveniant for you to set an appointment CC: I'm a busy troll TA: oh please..... TA: let's just agree that i....'m going.... to kick your ass and.... be done.... with.... it..... CC: Let's agree to disagree on that instead CC: You wouldn't be the first purple to think they can beat me CC: Funnily enough, you may be the last TA: whatever you say..... TA: only not..... CC: Whatever CC: So pointless threats aside TA: my threats are never pointless, but okay..... CC: Okay... CC: Fun as this is I've gotta go be productive CC: Tell Eribus I said hi CC: I'm sure you're a cute couple CC: Later? TA: have fun being a frog......... Category:Lorcan Category:Nyarla